Worry
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: What happens after monferno evovles in episode DP 166? Tears, anxeity, realization, revelation, and fluff. Oh the fluff. Comashipping.


**Melanie: Hola~!!! Here is another comashipping one-shot~!!! :D**

**Random: *laughing head off* I love when you make these, I can torture prunehead and Ash with them. :D**

**Melanie: I got this idea from watching part of episode DP 166, SO MANY BEAUTIFUL COMA HINTS!! XD**

**Warning: PaulXAsh, Comashipping, BOYXBOY, shonen-ai. That is all. ^_^**

* * *

"I can't believe you evolved mon- I mean, Infernape." Ash smiled as he looked at his newly final evolution pokemon's pokeball. He was sitting just outside the center on a bench, watching the sunset…

"Hey."

Ash turned around and his eyes widened in surprise, and his tummy started doing flip-flops. "Hey, Paul!"

Said plum haired trainer grunted in response, his scowl actually appearing even more defined on his face, his eyes were hard.

Well, sit!" Ash said and pointed at the spot next to him. Paul silently growled and sat down, not looking at the boy beside him.

"The sunset looks awesome, doesn't it?"

"Who cares." Paul replied in a hard tone.

Ash looked annoyingly at the other trainer. Paul wasn't Mr. Sunshine, but he knew that he was even grumpier than usual. "What's you problem Paul?!"

"What MY problem?"

Ash squeaked in surprise as he felt Paul's long fingers grip his shirt collar, making there heads just inches away, though Paul's face showed no sign of changing from that scowl, in fact, he looked even angrier.

"Y-yeah." Ash stuttered, his chocolate brown eyes, widening in fear.

"My problem is how unbelievably stupid you are."

"WHAT?!" Ash growled.

"You have no sense of self-preservation, and you willingly throw yourself into danger! Do you know what would have happened if monferno hadn't stopped using blaze and evolved?"

"N-"

"You could've-!"

Ash realized other emotion besides anger in his rivals eyes and voice. Worry, terror, and need.

"Paul, were you worried about me?" Ash tilted his head.

Paul stopped with his rant, than his eyes widened as he saw his and Ash's noses were almost touching. He quickly released Ash from his grip and scooted as far as he could from the ebony-haired trainer on the bench, whipping his head in the opposite direction, partially hiding his face behind his hair.

"N-no!!! Of course not you idiot!"

Ash smirked as he heard the stutter and witnessed part of Paul's cheek turn redder by the second.

"Oh really?"

"Really! You're just my stupid rival!! I can only have one of those…"

"Oh, so you WERE worried about me!"

"NO!!!" Paul wanted to roar, but it came out more as a squeak when his voice broke. Paul began to realize that his throat was closing up from holding back sobs. He viciously rubbed the salt water that dared to squeeze out of his eyes before Ash could notice.

"Are you ok Paul? You look like…"

Paul froze when he felt Ash's fingers take one of his locks of purple hair to tuck it behind his ear. The Veilstone trainer could feel his face heating up again, before slapping Ash's hand away and getting up to start running.

"Paul!" Ash called back, his voice coated with worry, Paul hated that tone, he also despised how much his heart beat when he heard his rival say his name.

"Leave me alone."

"But-"

"GO AWAY!!!" Paul yelled before running off, leaving Ash still sitting on the bench, the color of the sunset reflecting on his chocolate-colored eyes that magnified his hurt…

* * *

_"Attention. The Pokemon Center will be closing for the night in fifteen minutes, if you are staying for the night, please make sure you are inside our doors by then, thank you."_

"Ash? You alright?" Dawn said as she saw the boy looking outside the window with sadness and anxiety.

"Yeah, Ash, don't want my rival to be sick!" A boy with blond hair and orange eyes replied, Ash cringed at the word _rival._

"Oh shush up, Barry! Ash may not be feeling well!" Dawn pouted and smacked Barry upside the head.

"Ow! Why I oughta-!?"

"Okay, enough from you two." Brock said as he walked over and sat down beside the boy. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Ash looked back at the windows. "Paul hasn't come back yet…"

"Did you say Paul?!"

**SMACK!**

"Not the time for you to go fanboy again, Barry!" Dawn hmphed as her foot stood on top of the now lying on the ground Barry's head.

"Ow!! Woman 'cause pain!!!" Barry complained. Piplup and Empoleon flipper-palmed at their trainers' antics.

Ash grabbed an over jacket as he head out the door.

"Wait, Ash! You'll be locked out!" Dawn said.

"I'll be fine, be back soon!" Ash yelled when he ran into the night.

"ASH!!!" His friends yelled.

"PIKAPI!!!" Pikachu said.

* * *

"I wasn't worried, I wasn't!" Paul said to himself as he shivered. He was sitting in a tree, which he had been since earlier that evening. His face was streaked with tears and some dirt. Paul couldn't go back to the center. Not with _him _in it. _I feel so damn pathetic, well I guess it can't get any wor-_

"PAUL?!" He heard a familiar voice yell from below.

_…You really hate me, don't you?_

Paul turned to fined his rival climbing up the tree with a big jacket on.

"Ash?" Paul said before he could stop himself.

"Why didn't you come back to the center?! I was getting-" Ash stopped when he pointed a glove hand at Paul's face. "Paul, have you been crying?"

Paul's eyes widened slightly in the horror of the situation. "NO!" He screamed, before rubbing his face so much it started to sting. Ash scooted over on the branch to gently grab the other boys hands one of his, giving the boy a smile as he lifted his other hand to touch his cheek…

Paul shifted back as far as he could from the touch without falling out of the tree. Ash sweat dropped at Paul's actions.

"Paul." Ash said, his voice in a surprisingly serious tone, while crossing his arms. "Why didn't you come back to the center."

Paul scowled in response. "Why do you care? I can do whatever I-"

"Dammit, Paul!" Ash growled angrily, surprising Paul. "You say **I'm **reckless!? Just think of what could have happened to you! You could've fallen, been robbed, raped, MURDERED!? And I wouldn't know where the hell you were-!"

Ash's mouth shut like a trap when he realized he just sounded like an overprotective boyfriend, and he most certainly wasn't Paul's boy-boy…

_NO!! STOP THINKING THAT!!! He would never feel that way about you stupid…_

Paul crawled back over to Ash, in a quiet voice. "You were worried…about me?"

Ash scowled in response. "Of course I was worried about you, you idiot!"

"Now you know how I felt when you tried to stop monferno during blaze." Paul said, before shutting his mouth and mentally punching himself for what he just said. "W-ell-! I-I mean---!!!"

Paul blushed as he felt himself being pulled into Ash's lap, arms circling around his shoulders and his blushing face being buried into Ash's chest.

Ash rubbed his face into the soft purple locks, inhaling the scent.

"Don't be embarrassed, Paul. I fell the same way, if you already didn't know. Besides, Dawn always says 'no need to worry!'"

Paul hid a smile as he snuggled his head into Ash's chest, wrapping his arms around Ash's waist. "Somehow, I feel I need to say, 'that's when I worry the most.'"

Ash chuckled into Paul's hair, before opening his over coat to let Paul into the warmth. Both of them looked through the trees at the bright moon above them.

"So, does this mean we're going out now?" Ash said.

Paul looked up at the other teen before smirking, bringing there lips crashing together. Paul's smirk turned into a full -blown grin at the stupefied look on Ash's face.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should worry about each other more often."

* * *

**Melanie: I loved writing that~!!! :D I can't resist the humor and da fluff. Fluffy fluff fluff. FLUFF. XD**

**So, like, love, or hate? Review, flame, or what? If you flame, my OC Random shall come at you with her keyblade. ^_^**

**Random: *has a keyblade and smiles evilly* **

**Bye-bye for now~!**


End file.
